


Конституция для хуя с оркестром

by WTF Union of Salvation and co 2021 (Union_of_Salvation)



Series: «Рукописи не горят» [5]
Category: Decembrists Revolt (1825), Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Political RPF - Russian 19th c., Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Decembrists | декабристы, Explicit Language, Humor, Other, Russian Empire, Russian Literature, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/WTF%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202021
Summary: У князя Трубецкого пропала некая часть тела. И это был не нос...
Series: «Рукописи не горят» [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119734
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Союз спасения: Тексты высокого рейтинга 2021





	Конституция для хуя с оркестром

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** А если бы о декабристах писал Гоголь, он мог бы написать так.   
> **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора.

Князь Трубецкой проснулся довольно рано и сделал губами: «брр...» - что всегда он делал, когда просыпался, хотя сам не мог растолковать по какой причине. Потянулся, потом почувствовал некоторое утреннее напряжение и тяжесть внизу живота - и отправился прямиком в отхожее место. Едва он приспустил панталоны, чтобы сотворить то известное дело, что и Его Величество Государь Император по утрам исполняет с величайшим удовольствием, как к изумлению своему, увидел, что у него вместо хуя совершенно гладкое место! Испугавшись, протер князь глаза и начал щупать между ног у себя: не спит ли? Кажется, не спит! Что скажет супруга, коия еще вчера лично проверяла наличие драгоценного органа и, кажется, осталась оным вполне довольною?! Он велел тотчас подать себе одеться и полетел прямо к дому Русско-Американской компании.

Но, между тем, необходимо сказать что-нибудь о полковнике князе Трубецком, чтобы читатель мог видеть, какого рода был этот полковник. Ибо разве можно сравнивать гвардейского полковника в мундире лучшего сукна, героя былых компаний, такого высокого, словно заморское дерево секвоядендрон, возвышающийся гордой своей главой над северными просторами - с иными, получившими убогие армейские полки, состоящие из сонных оборванцев, и, пусть и глядящие в наполеоны, но, но... впрочем, здесь я умолкаю, ибо непременно примет же кто-нибудь таковые сравнения на свой нелестный счет, и возвращаюсь к великолепному полковнику, спешащему в своей роскошной шубе вдоль просторного Невского проспекта. Как на беду, ни один извозчик не показывался на улице, и князь должен был идти пешком, закутавшись в мех и ступая несколько неловко, все время ощущая некоторое досаднейшее недоразумение в тех местах, которые призваны доставлять роду человеческому столькие удовольствия. Если бы был он пушистым рыжим котом своего приятеля Рылеева, который пел в мороз песни свои у голландской печки и гонял ночами мышиную братию, как гоняют богословы грамматиков в киевской бурсе, то верно сейчас вылизывал бы между ног себя с мявом, в тяжком недоумении жалуясь на внезапное отсутствие того, в чем все существа, причисляющие себя к мужескому полу, видят особую свою доблесть. Но полковник гвардии – не кот, и он двигался, поскальзываясь и стараясь удерживать непривычное равновесие, но вдруг стал как вкопанный у дверей дома Русско-Американской компании; на глазах его произошло явление неизъяснимое: перед подъездом остановилась карета; дверцы отворились; оттуда выпрыгнул, согнувшись, господин во флигель-адъютантском мундире и побежал вверх по лестнице. Каков же был ужас и вместе изумление Трубецкого, когда он узнал, что это был собственный его хуй! 

В ужасе рванулся Трубецкой следом, в квартиру Рылеева, где в это самое время вольно расположились заговорщики. Иные курили трубки, такие длинные, словно ноги великого князя Николая Павловича в ботфортах лучшей кожи, обтягивающих стройные его икры, иные пили кофий, такой черный, словно кудри красавицы Телешевой, когда отплясывает она на сцене русскую в неверном свете свечей, под взглядом великолепнейшего графа Милорадовича, сам же хозяин пил хлебное вино, дважды очищенное по русскому обычаю и чистейшее, словно глыбы невского льда, кои как раз сейчас начинают рубить и заготавливать к жаркому лету, и закусывал белоснежной хрустящей капустой в крапинках кориандра.

В центре комнаты, к ужасу своему, увидел Трубецкой все того же господина во флигель-адъютантском, который выделялся из всех пламенной головою своей (и не знал тут наш полковник, отплевываться или гордится цветом ее и величиною) и кажется, уже давно держал речи перед всеми, словно атаман казацкий перед буйною Запорожскою Сечью. Господин все наливался кровью и говорил так:

\- Нет уз святее товарищества! Отец любит своё дитя, мать любит своё дитя, дитя любит отца и мать. Но это не то, господа: любит и зверь своё дитя. Но породниться родством по душе, а не по крови, может один только человек. Бывали и в других странах товарищи, но таких, как в Ордене Восстановления, могучих членов - ни в каких орденах и ложах не бывало ранее. Конституция, предложенная нами, даст возможность нам…

Бедный Трубецкой чуть не сошел с ума. Как же можно, в самом деле, чтобы хуй, который еще вчера был у него между ног, не мог ездить и ходить, - был в обществе! Да еще в каком-то Обществе Восстановления… Он выдвинулся вперед:

\- Мне странно, милостивый государь... мне кажется... вы должны знать свое место. Что это за Орден Восстановления, о коем я ничего не ведаю!

Хуй кинул презрительный взгляд на промежность Трубецкого.

\- Да и что вы можете знать об этом? Вам и восстанавливать более нечего, господин Трубецкой. Изъяснитесь удовлетворительнее.

\- Послушайте! - Трубецкому словно послышался в ту минуту свист ядер при былых баталищах, и чтобы заглушить его в ушах своих, он заговорил громче: Но ведь вы же… вы же мой собственный хуй! Не спорю, вы хороши в своем роде, но какую Конституцию вы можете предложить? И как может пойти за хуем все общество? Вся Россия? Я вынужден требовать ответа! Снимайте немедленно мундир и полезайте обратно мне в штаны, милостивый государь!

Хуй высоко поднял тонкую бровь и залился краской:

\- Вы ошибаетесь, господин Трубецкой. Я сам по себе. Притом между нами не может быть никаких тесных отношений. Вы мне что предлагаете? Залезть к вам в штаны? Разврат! Где нравственное достоинство ваше? - Хуй развернулся к обществу. Заговорщики слушали его завороженно, только Рылеев судорожно дохрустывал капустным листом. За окнами текла огнистая и волшебная петербургская ночь: по Невскому катили экипажи, ясной звездой поблескивал адмиралтейский шпиль, мороз рисовал причудливые арабески на оконном стекле… Кто не любит петербургской ночи, когда встают хладные туманы от Невы, когда рычат и похрюкивают каменные сфинксы, переговариваясь о чем-то со златокрылыми грифонами, когда скачет медно-звонко по мостовой ужасный всадник, вечно преследуемый зеленым змием? Чародейство творится такими ночами, и лишает полковников их полковничьих погон, прав и состояния, царей – законных престолов, манифесты заговорщицкие – связности, а обывателей – последнего их обывательского разума… Так думал наш полковник, лишь бы не слышать обвиняющих речей собственного хуя, который соловьем разливался, и токовал, и щебетал, и трели производил, приковывая все взгляды и сердца:

\- Опять одному приходится мне бороться со всей безнравственностию и развратом века сего! Не может притон разврата соседствовать с истинной службой отечеству! Искренность и чистоту своих побуждений в деле государственного переворота должно оправдывать достоинством нравственным, а не эгоистическими стремлениями к удовлетворению плотских похотей, - тут он налился еще красней, забагровел и раззолотился в свете свечей, словно гусарский лейб-мундир на розовом рассвете, когда вываливается гусар от милой своей Делии или Хлои, спеша обратно в полк.

Трубецкой закрыл глаза от стыда, и услышал только несколько булькающую, но торжественную речь:

\- Такие как вы, полковник, вместо поднятия народа на нравственную высоту губят и развращают его, и сами опускаются на самую низшую ступень безнравственности! Хвастаются своим распутством! Думают только о грязных пакостях, творимых на чердаках с юношами, творимых в темных закоулках, когда они …ах… хватают друг друга за… и изливают семя свое…

Трубецкой судорожно утер щеку рукавом мундира и выбежал.

Куда, куда бежать и что делать? Кто спасет его? Пасть бы в ноги Государю, но государь в Таганроге и болеет… Генерал-губернатору! …И полковник бросился в приемную генерала Милорадовича. Летели мимо лихачи в малиновых бархатных шапках, на лакированных санках с медвежьими одеялами, пролетали улицу, визжа колесами по снегу, кареты с убранными козлами, и полковник ухватил первого же лихача – самого бойкого и сверкающего, на таком огромном черном коне, что словно это был черт, а не конь! И тотчас домчался он до приемной и, едва скинув шубу на руки неведомо кому, ворвался к генерал-губернатору.

\- Ваше превосходительство! Я должен рассказать вам… Я обязан спасти отечество! Дело в том, что у меня… у меня…

Михаил Андреевич, коего Трубецкой оторвал, кажется, от важных дел – не то разглядывания французских картинок с дамами разной степени полуобнаженности, не то просто от мечтаний о таковых, - слушал с нетерпением, и готов было уже был оборвать бедного нашего полковника, как тот все же смог выговорить продолжение:

\- Заговор! Ваше превосходительство, у меня сбежал хуй и создал тайное общество, орден Восстановления, вопреки запрету Государя! И проповедует там вольности и конституцию!

\- Кто сбежал? - только и сумел выговорить генерал-губернатор, оглядываясь вокруг и думая, не кликнуть ли к сумасшедшему доктора.

Трубецкой затрясся и покраснел, но смело начал спускать с себя штаны. Милорадович только судорожно хрюкнул, уставившись на сии действия, и хрюкнул еще пуще, когда штаны оказались наконец спущены, и перед ним предстала совершенно гладкая, будто бы только что выпеченный блин, промежность.

\- В самом деле, чрезвычайно странно! - только и смог вымолвить он, - Место совершенно гладкое… Это… редкое произведение натуры, вам бы, Сергей Петрович, с этим к господину Булгарину обратиться, он бы и статью написал в «Северной Пчеле»… Но я-то тут чем?

Полковник наш уже пришел в себя, ибо терять ему было совершенно нечего, и взахлеб начал рассказывать о заговоре, о тайных сборищах на квартире поэта Рылеева, и о прожектах конституции, так страшно перевранных и оболганных беглым хуем… Генерал-губернатор слушал будто бы скучно, значительно надувал щеки, но сам мотал все на длинный свой ус. Сочувствие к несчастному было не чуждо ему, ибо как не посочувствовать потерявшему такую важную атрибуцию, но и то, что рассказывал ему полковник в ужасе от своей потери, было делом важности государственной… Он пожевал губами, причмокнул и наконец выговорил:

\- А посидите-ка, милейший, пока на гауптвахте, да и все подробно письменно обрисуйте… а я тотчас отправлю людей туда.. Дом Русско-Американской компании? Говорите, прямо сейчас он там и… изливается?

Трубецкой сглотнул, бросил взгляд себе между ног и с некоторым даже азартом проговорил:

\- Да. Прямо сейчас. Изливается. Будь я без руки или без ноги - все бы это лучше; будь я без ушей - скверно, однако ж все сноснее; но без хуя человек - черт знает что: птица не птица, гражданин не гражданин, - просто возьми да и вышвырни за окошко! Готов и на гауптвахту, чтоб вновь полезным гражданином отечества своего стать! Давайте ваши вопросы, все как есть опишу!

…Наутро после бессонной ночи на гауптвахте (где было еще и чрезвычайно холодно, а шубы, сброшенной на руки незнакомцу, так никто и не возвратил) увидел Трубецкой неизвестного ему офицера, красивой наружности, с бакенбардами не слишком светлыми и не темными и с довольно полными щеками.

\- Вы изволили затерять хуй свой?

\- Так точно.

\- Он теперь найден.

\- Что вы говорите? - закричал Трубецкой. От радости чуть не отнялся у него язык. Он глядел в оба на стоявшего перед ним офицера, на полных губах и щеках которого ярко мелькал трепетный свет свечи. - Каким образом?

\- Странным случаем. У заговорщиков в доме Рылеева уж не было его, но перехватили утром на пристани. Он садился на корабль и готовился отплыть в плавание в кругосветное путешествие, да паспорт был у него фальшив… Но выдали его портовые девки, бежавшие за ним с требованием уплаты за ночные услуги… он же отговаривался тем, что всю ночь проповедовал им добродетель. Так-то и стало понятно, что это всего лишь хуй, странно то, что я сам принял его сначала за господина. Но, к счастию, были со мной очки.

\- Где же он? Где?

\- Не беспокойтесь. Я, зная, что он вам нужен, принес его с собою.. Хуй ваш совершенно таков, как был.

Он полез в карман и вытащил оттуда завернутый в бумажке хуй. Тот выглядел несколько сморщенным и натруженным, но это был несомненный его собственный хуй! Трубецкой, нимало не стесняясь незнакомого офицера, спустил штаны и, сплюнул в ладонь и приставил хуй к положенному месту, и тот тотчас прирос, как будто и не пропадал никуда. Трубецкой выдохнул облегченно, надел штаны и, наконец, выпрямился во весь свой немаленький рост, задев тотчас головой низкий потолок гауптвахты. Соловьи пели в его душе, и так бы и продолжали петь, если бы незнакомый офицер не проговорил:

\- А вас велено препроводить в крепость к товарищам вашим, кои там уже пребывают по подозрению в заговоре и покушении на жизнь Государя Императора. Вам и за свои дела отвечать придется, и за дела хуя вашего…

…И все-таки, - думал полковник, наблюдая из повозки, как приближается розовеющая крепостная стена, неотвратимая, словно кирпич, летящий прямо на голову несчастному, которому не повезло проходить мимо бесконечной стройки собора преподобного Исакия, в то время как по небрежности отвлеклись рабочие, завороженные красотою невской перспективы, - и все-таки, лучше в крепости и даже в самой Сибири, но с хуем, нежели в постели со своею женою, но без оного….

Вот какая история случилась в северной столице нашего обширного государства! Теперь только, по соображении всего, видим мы, что в ней есть много неправдоподобного. Не говоря уже о том, что странно сие сверхъестественное отделение хуя и появленье его в разных местах в виде флигель-адъютанта, но разве мнилось возможным и существование такого грозного заговора, о котором никто не ведал до отделения оного хуя от главного заговорщика? И, кто бы что ни говорил, а то, что случилось подобное происшествие, объясняется только благой волей Божьей, коя сохраняет спокойствие и благополучие Государства Российского во веки веков. Аминь. 


End file.
